


熏鱼｜时空

by loveisreaching



Category: HooWoo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisreaching/pseuds/loveisreaching
Kudos: 2





	熏鱼｜时空

（壹）  
我看到了地球人。  
站在我的星球的最顶端。  
我看到了一个迷人的地球人。  
他勾走了我的魂魄。  
我该怎么形容他？  
与他四目相对的那一刻，  
我好像第一次看到了完整的宇宙。  
我知道我爱上他了。  
我听到，别人叫他金秦禹。  
（贰）  
今天我的身体好像不太对劲。  
疲劳无力，软绵绵的。  
我决定在下午四点四十四分入睡。  
太阳还未完全落下，  
余晖残存，  
我下意识地叫了一个名字：  
“李昇勋”  
我想知道他是谁。  
（叁）  
我于下午四点四十四分  
驾驶宇宙飞船来到地球。  
我来到他的身边。  
他睡着了。  
受困于我的极端思念，  
他现在一定很疲惫。  
他真的很迷人，  
睫毛、眉眼、鼻骨、唇，  
每一样都淋漓尽致地吸引着我去占有。  
我不禁落下我的吻，  
从眉眼开始，  
一寸寸往下，  
停留在唇间反复辗转。  
他叫了我的名字  
他叫了我李昇勋。  
他的脸好红。  
我要带走他。  
（肆）  
我在一张蓝色的果冻床上醒来。  
我不知道我在哪里。  
这里很梦幻，  
一切都由通通透透的果冻色组成。  
我好像爱上了这里。  
我的衣服被换过了。  
粉色的蕾丝透明衬衫，  
能若隐若现地看到我的乳头，  
在粉色的辅佐下  
变得更性感了。  
我没有穿裤子。  
奇怪！  
我的性器怎么硬邦邦地立挺着？  
我的乳头好红  
像滴着血一样。  
他好诱人。  
如果有人来吮吸它就好了。  
天呐！谁来救救我。  
我躺在床上不断挺动腰臀。  
“李昇勋”  
我下意识叫出了这个名字。  
他是谁？  
他会来操我吗？  
快救救我。  
（伍）  
我把他带到了我的房间。  
现在他的思维很混乱。  
他的性欲很高涨  
他很需要我。  
我知道。  
我要去帮帮他。  
刚到我的星球，  
他一定很需要我的帮助。  
“金秦禹。”  
我忍不住地不停叫唤他的名字。  
好让他更加淫荡。  
他一定很可口。  
（陆）  
“李昇勋！”  
我不停地叫着这个名字。  
奇怪的音乐不知道从哪里流出，  
天呐！  
诡谲离奇。  
我看到房门被打开了。  
身材精壮的男人  
裸露着朝我走来。  
他跪在床边，  
安抚了我不停挺动的腰臀。  
他握住了我的性器  
哦！我的宝贝涨得好大，  
他一口吞入我的宝贝，  
直直抵达喉咙深处。  
天呐！好舒服！  
“快把我的精液喝点……”  
我故意扭动身体  
用暧昧的声音  
说着骚言浪语  
诱惑他。  
（柒）  
我最喜欢的那件衣服，  
只有他能配得上。  
我替他穿上。  
现在我又撕开了它。  
他的乳头性感  
红嘟嘟粉嫩嫩的  
还有我揉搓过的痕迹。  
他真够放荡。  
不，现在还不是时候。  
尽管我的性器被他诱惑的不成体统  
我还不能开始。  
他的脖子真好看。  
咬一口，再咬一口。  
血是甜的。  
喉结也精致的迷人啊。  
我在他身上描绘一道又一道  
我的专属印记。  
我含住他的乳头  
像他希望的那样  
吮吸。  
舌尖在乳缝细细打磨  
轻微的颤栗惹得我一口吞了下去。  
口水与舌头反复包裹乳头  
再用牙尖微微刺激。  
太棒了。  
真是我的心头爱。  
（捌）  
啊……  
我发出这样淫荡又放浪的娇喘。  
我知道他开始了。  
他好像和我不太一样。  
皮肤的质感还有性器的尺寸。  
太与众不同了。  
他还在我的乳头留恋。  
我太过渴望了，  
我不断用我的性器  
亲吻他的性器。  
在变大。  
真可爱，  
我一只手都握不过来的性器  
真是太可爱了。  
（玖）  
快到了  
快到了。  
真是磨人的小妖精。  
我找来皮带，  
在他身体上轻轻抽动了一下，  
他挺动出漂亮的弧度，  
睾丸活泼地扭着。  
我不禁笑出了声。  
我把他的手用皮带系住，  
他用湿漉漉眼睛看着我，  
脸上泛着高潮的红色  
嘴里还不忘吐露云雨之词。  
我捧着我的性器  
“咻”一下狠狠插入到最里端  
碰撞摩擦  
电光火石。  
他迎合着我  
乞乞哀求我再狠一点再狠一点。  
“叫我。”我居高临下抽射我的器具，命令他。  
“李昇勋操我！”  
哦～他在叫我，  
他的声音真好听  
再大点声。  
我不断抽插  
引出糜烂的肉体碰撞之声。  
我想我们正在相爱。  
（拾）  
早间新闻  
𝙿𝙾𝚁𝙽星球从4日下午4:44开始  
出现剧烈晃动  
预计持续四天之久。  
请各位星球居民做好防范措施。


End file.
